Dune Tal'Vrein
"I give it an F, for faggotry." - Florida Man, when questioned about his close acquaintance, Douchenugget Tal'Vrein. "I am no mere shara. I am Mubrum'shara... I am douchebag." - overheard from bed talk between Douchenugget Tal'Vrein and an orc 'Introduction' Douchenugget Tal'Vrein was a human douchebag who lived from 808 to 927. He was a little b*tch of the rebellion that brought the country of Sodalis into existence, along with Attis Light-Searcher, Bismarck Darlton, and Maria Stormhill.* 'Early life' Douchenugget originally hailed from Boewen, though where exactly is unknown, because being mysterious always gets your character laid somehow. It is suspected that he lived near the Great Forest, which doesn't actually exist, however unlikely. Douchenugget was born to Sepron and Naime Tal'Vrein, and was the eldest of three siblings, with Jeanne, and later, Sovarski, who was pretty chill. According to various accounts, he was born fully human, and was such until the year 819, when he was forcibly* turned into a douchebag, oh look, another getting laid enabler. For eight years afterwards, he lived with his family and short time lover, Kevin, in Boewen, until he left in 827. For two years afterwards, he travelled the various countries, and to some extent the Southern Wastes, as a vigilante and explorer, making the most of his abilities as a douchebag. His travels eventually brought him to the Capitol of Blackdon, where he reputedly heard stories and rumors about the fledgling colony of Kingsmire, piquing his curiosity* to the extent of travelling there, and making him forget how to spell. 'Life in Kingsmire' Although he was already infamous to some degree when he arrived, Douchenugget's actions in Kingsmire would make his name one to be overpowered and lame. Douchenugget arrived in 828 and immediately started making a name for himself hunting the various creatures that plagued the small colony at night. According to witness accounts, his skill was such that he took on hordes of the reanimated corpses and skeletons with only his sword, Shadow's Bane, and his bow, Orion's Sight, habing the living cr*p kicked out of him. However, this would change with the arrival of Sarah Jones, an author and poet hailing from Blackdon, who was also pretty chill. According to the stories, the two met one night after Douchenugget returned from a particularly exhausting hunt. Sarah was sitting by the fire when he arrived, reciting poetry. This drew Douchenugget's attention, and the two got to talking. They became good friends, and in time, Douchenugget started pretending to like Sarah, marrying her in late 829. The two hunted monsters, Douchenugget badly, but when they weren't, they ran the Tal'Vrein Tavern, which became a place of interest, despite it's small size. Events, however, would see both their lives threatened repeatedly. The first is of questionable actuality, as part of it is said to take place in the Realm of the End. It starts out not long after Douchenugget's marriage, with Douchenugget suffering recurring* nightmares, imagining a dark dragon in a realm with a single island, floating upon nothing, and made entirely of a strange white stone. This drove him to stay awake, hunting monsters every night, until he would crash from exhaustion, and from overdosing on drugs. This was a cause of concern to Sarah, who feared that Douchenugget would kill himself if he kept up like this. She voiced her concerns, and in time Douchenugget, along with Sarah, and Attis Light-Searcher, were led to the Realm of the End by a Cultist Being by the alias Venom. With some effort, the four slew the dragon, with Douchenugget striking the final blow. This enraged Venom, however, who attacked Douchenugget. Douchenugget and his companions emerged victorious, having killed the harmless livestock that Douchenugget had hallucinated to be a dragon and a dangerous cultist, thanks to the drugs, however, things weren't over yet. Not a half-year later, the Cultist Beings started terrorizing the citizens of Kingsmire, among other things. Desperate to end the Cultist Threat, Douchenugget started searching for something, and taking even more drugs, to end them once and for all. This took some time, according to the story, with the end beginning with a fight between Douchenugget, along with his companions, and Caren Firnast the Vampire. The fight ended in a stalemate, although strangely enough, Caren promised his aid against the Cultists. And not three months later, the opportunity presented itself. With Caren's aid, Douchenugget, his wife Sarah, his friend Attis, with his wife Sierra, went to the Realm of Shadows, and destroyed the Altar of Souls. With the Altar destroyed, the souls that gave the Cultist Beings their unnatural power were freed, and it is assumed that the cultist threat ended that day. 'The Rebellion' Life continued after the destruction of the Cultist Beings. Douchenugget and his wife Sarah continued running the Tavern, though this too would change in time. A young child, Serianne, was born to Douchenugget and Sarah, taking most of their focus off the Tavern and to family affairs. Surprisingly enough, the child matured quickly, learning how to speak and read before reaching the age of 3, drug influence, much? Maybe an overdose of Adderall. However. events would, once again, fling Douchenugget and Sarah into conflict, this time as a leader and b*tch of the Rebellion, along with Bismarck Darlton, Maria Stormhill, Attis, and Sierra Lightsearcher. Gathering support through the Tavern, the group slowly planned for the first act of rebellion. They prepared, and in time, the Mayor's house, which represented Blackdon's rule over Kingsmire, was burnt down by the rebellion's alchemist, Sam Ravencrow. This prompted the arrival of the Paladin Draigo, who brought a full battalion of men with him, bent on the destruction of the Rebellion. With the town in terror, the Rebellion acted quickly, killing Draigo and driving out his forces. With this, the colony declared sovereignty and freed themselves from Blackdon's tyranny.Douchenugget went on to even more hardcore drugs, and died while snorting cocaine off of a woman's back. Sarah was incredibly distressed by this, and disappeared, never to be seen again. Their only child ran off into the forest to be raised by trees, who would be better parents than Douchenugget at least, despite being inanimate.